


Imagine Gabriel catching you masturbating

by ayee_san



Series: 1k celebration [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>★ This drabble was requested  by anonymous as a part of my 1k celebration prompt drabbles on my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com ★</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Gabriel catching you masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> ★ This drabble was requested by anonymous as a part of my 1k celebration prompt drabbles on my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com ★

“Oh fuck,” you squealed when you felt your orgasm nearing. You kept thrusting two fingers in yourself, while rubbing your clit with your palm. “Gabe,” you moaned the name of your boyfriend as you fell into the euphoria of endless pleasure.

Since Gabe was out, doing his tricks or whatever, you had to get “the job” done yourself. It was not the same as having Gabe fuck you into the next week, but it would have to do until he comes back.

When you finally came down from your high, you felt the bed dip, and you turned around to see Gabe approaching you. You were not sure how long he was watching, but judging by evident tent straining his pants, you could tell he saw enough. You blushed furiously at the fact that you got caught, and quickly withdrew your hand from your panties.

“Breaking my rules, sugar,” he said, and you felt his grace move your hands over your head. “I guess I’ll have to punish you.”

You moaned at the promise, and all the previous thoughts of being embarrassed about him catching you in the act, came flying out of the window as you bit your lip, excited for the punishment.


End file.
